Rapsodia de amor-Fanfic -Sailor moon -Shitennou y Senshi
by Gaby Vaneara
Summary: El amor puede llegar en el momento y en el lugar menos pensado. Tal como les ocurrió a Venus, Mars, Jupiter y Mercury. La siguiente historia revelará el comienzo de los romances más trágicos del universo moonie.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¡¿Qué tal lectores?! He vuelto :D y en forma de ficha jejejeje. No, les traigo un nuevo fanfic de sailor moon.**

 **Este, sin embargo, es diferente al anterior. La historia contará el cómo se conocieron -desde mi imaginación- los shitennou con las sailors inners 3**

 **Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo mientras lo escribía. :3**

 **Rapsodia de amor.**

Capítulo 1: "Venus y Kunzite."

Venus, una niña de ocho años, era la única heredera al trono del planeta que poseía su mismo nombre.

Ella solía colocarse en el enorme ventanal de su palacio y ver durante horas la densa atmósfera de su planeta. Era la única entretención que tenía. Bueno, eso y jugar con las costuras de su vestido anaranjado.

Desde que tiene memoria, ha estado sola en ese planeta. Nunca conoció a sus padres, ni a ningún ser humano. De algún modo mágico y misterioso, siempre aparecían comidas, libros, ropas… En fin, todo lo que necesitaba aparecía de la nada.

La niña solía imaginar que tenía un hada madrina que siempre velaba por ella y la consentía en todo. Pero que era tan tímida que prefería no tener contacto con Venus.

-Que aburrida estoy… -Suspiró la niña. -Me encantaría que alguien… No sé, tal vez una linda hada, me trajera compañía. O, tal vez, que me sacara por un día de este palacio.

Como siempre, nadie contestó.

\- ¿Tal vez ambas? -Suplicó.

Otra vez, nada sucedió.

-Em… Gracias, supongo. -Dijo con tono triste.

La rubia iba hacia su cuarto cuando comenzó a escuchar un extraño sonido.

-Miau…

La niña se asustó. Tomó una cadena que había hecho con hilo y perlas. Caminó lentamente, siguiendo ese extraño sonido. Alzó su cadena y, cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, vio a un pequeño y peludo animal.

Era tan blanco como las perlas de su cadena. Tenía una media luna dorada y la frente. Sus ojos eran verdes como aquella cajita que recibió por su cumpleaños.

\- ¡Hola! -Exclamó el animal con alegría. Desconociendo lo cerca que estuvo de ser aplastado por la cadena de Venus. -Me llamo Artemis y desde hoy seré tu gato guardián.

\- ¿Artemis? Que lindo nombre. -Venus sonrió y dejó su cadena en el suelo. -Yo me llamo Venus. -La niña miró hacia todas partes. -Guau… Mi hada madrina no tardó nada.

\- ¿Quién? -Preguntó Artemis.

Venus tomó a Artemis. Era tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano.

-La persona que siempre me cuida. -Dijo Venus. -Debiste conocerla. ¿Cómo es?

-Ah… Te refieres a la reina.

\- ¿La reina?

-Si. La reina Serenity de la luna. -Dijo el gato con una amplia sonrisa. -Es la persona más dulce y sabia de este sistema solar.

-La reina de la luna… -Repitió con asombro. - ¿Y ella te trajo?

-Pues no… -Confesó Artemis. -A la reina le interesa que estén bien físicamente. Ella se encarga de las comidas y la ropa.

-Y entonces, ¿quién te trajo?

-Su hija. -Sonrió. -Con su poder, nos dio la vida y a mí me mandó a este planeta.

\- ¿Nos?

-Si. A mí y a Luna… Pero ella se quedó con Luna. Al parecer se sentía muy sola en su planeta.

\- ¿En verdad? -Venus vio hacia la ventana. La atmósfera irrespirable de su planeta natal.

-Artemis, iremos a la luna.

\- ¿Sabes cómo llegar? -Preguntó el pequeño animal con cautela.

-No. Pero tú…

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, Venus.

\- ¡Pero vienes de allá! -Exclamó la princesa.

-Así es, pero no recuerdo. ¿Mencioné que apenas tengo un par de horas de vida? -Preguntó con tono gruñón.

-Creo que tengo un plan.

La niña llevó a su felino amigo al cuarto. Lo dejó en su cama y comenzó a hacer las maletas.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir a la luna? -Preguntó Artemis.

-Porque siempre pensé que estaba sola en este mundo. Sola con un hada madrina que jamás podía conocer. Pero ahora sé que no estoy sola. Que hay otro planeta, con personas que tal vez podría conocer y ser amiga de ellas… ¿Cómo, tras saber esto, podría seguir encerrada en este palacio? -Venus cerró su maleta. -Es todo. Bien Artemis, ¡nos vamos a la luna!

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Hay una nave de escape. Subiremos y aterrizaremos en la luna.

-Per… -No terminó de completar la frase, cuando Venus lo tomó y lo arrojó a la nave junto con las maletas.

-Relájate. Es fácil. Bueno, nunca he conducido una nave, pero no creo que sea tan difícil.

La niña prendió el motor, elevó la nave, chocó contra su propio palacio y, finalmente, comenzó a volar.

\- ¡Que maravilloso! -Gritó la niña. -Mi primera aventura. Venus y Artemis escapando del aburrimiento del palacio Magallanes ¿Cuántas crees que nos depare el destino, Artemis?

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Casi nos matas!

-Hay una gran diferencia entre el casi y el hacerlo.

-Ajá…

Estuvieron casi una hora sin hablar. Artemis estaba molesto, y Venus… Venus estaba fantaseaba con su nueva vida en la luna. Se imaginaba jugando con Artemis, Luna y con esa princesa. Ambas festejando, arreglándose el cabello y teniendo grandes aventuras. Los cuatro amigos amistosos del sistema solar.

De pronto, una gigantesca bola azulada la quitó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Mira! Allí está la luna. Me gusta el color azul que tiene. Oh… Y es casi del mismo tamaño que mi planeta.

-Espera Venus, ese no es…

-Es hermosa… Creo que la pasaremos muy bien acá, mi blanco amigo. -Dirigió la nave a toda velocidad. A medida que se acercaba, la nave se iba volviendo cada vez más calurosa. -La luna tiene una atmósfera muy calurosa, Artemis.

\- ¡Venus! ¡Este planeta no es la luna! -Gritó el gato, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hay más de dos planetas en este mundo?!

Antes que Artemis pudiera responder, la nave se estrelló contra una laguna. Venus abrió la compuerta. Tomó a su amigo y su maleta.

Salió de la nave con un poco de dificultad. Su largo vestido no ayudaba en nada. Si sólo fuera más corto, como una mini falda, no le hubiese costado salir.

Artemis estaba K.O. Lo cual era malo. Ella apenas sabía que existían tres planetas. Y, lamentablemente, estaba en el que menos conocía.

Miró a su alrededor. El lugar era simplemente hermoso. Una brisa tibia elevaba su cabello con gracia. El cielo era celeste, cubierto con unas esponjosas almohadas blancas. Una enorme esfera dorada iluminaba todo el firmamento y hacía sonrojar a la rubia princesa.

El suelo estaba cubierto con una especie de suave alfombra verde. La cual parecía dar vida a enormes columnas café con cabello del mismo color del pasto.

\- ¿Quién anda allí? -Preguntó alguien con voz profunda, pero temblorosa.

Venus se dio vuelta y, al ver quien le hablaba, sintió como algo dentro de ella comenzaba irradiar tanto calor como aquella luz en el cielo.

Era un niño que tenía casi su edad, de cabellera larga y blanca. Sus ojos eran plateados como el metal y llenos de vida. Su tez era blanca, como la de Venus.

El desconocido niño vestía con una chaqueta gris y pantalones de tela color blanco. A su lado llevaba una espada graciosamente grande. Calzaba unas botas negras que llegaban hacia sus rodillas. Y todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa del mismo tono blanco que sus pantalones.

Venus, como nunca, se comenzó a sonrojar. El niño desconocido, a su vez, no dejaba de mirar a la rubia con una boba sonrisa.

-Este… -Dijo Venus, mientras jugaba con su vestido. -Me llamo Venus. Me estrellé en tu planeta por error. Iba hacia la luna. Lamento si causé daños.

-Descuida. -Dijo el niño levemente sonrojado. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida?

-Estoy bien, gracias. -Sonrió torpemente. -Bueno, mi amigo se desmayó y perdimos la nave.

\- ¿Tu amigo? -Dijo con tono de decepción.

-Si. Mi pequeño gato llamado Artemis.

-Ah… Un gato. -El niño sonrió alegremente. Su dulce sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Venus diera un vuelco de 180 grados.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó tímidamente.

El niño de ojos plateados tomó la punta de su capa e hizo una reverencia.

-Mis disculpas. Mi nombre es Kunzite. Soy un noble shitennou encargado de proteger y guiar a su excelencia, el príncipe Endymion.

-Kunzite… -Tan solo con pronunciarlo, Venus se sentía feliz.

\- ¿Necesitas viajar muy urgente a la luna? -Preguntó Kunzite.

\- ¿Eh? -Balbuceó Venus. Perdida en los ojos de Kunzite. - ¿Por qué?

-Porque recuerdo que en el palacio hay una máquina que teletransporta a la luna. -El niño comenzó a mirar al suelo- Pero, si no es tan urgente, tal vez… -Tosió sin ganas. -Eh… podría enseñarte los alrededores del palacio. Cerca de acá hay un bello jardín de rosas.

\- ¡Me encantaría! -Exclamó Venus. La chica de ojos azules corrió y tomó la mano de Kunzite. -Vamos.

Ambos caminaron cerca de una hora. Intercambiaban historias y anécdotas. Venus no tenía muchas. Pero Kunzite tenía unos relatos maravillosos. Como la vez en que sorprendió a una tal Beryl espiando al príncipe mientras él se daba un baño. O la vez en que él y sus tres amigos descubrieron al ladrón de caballos. Quien resultó ser un chico que quería sorprender a su amada.

Al llegar al jardín, ambos se sentaron y contemplaron al sol esconderse entre las montañas. Siendo sustituido por una enorme y brillante piedra de plata. Venus estaba maravillada. No sabía cómo pudo vivir sin conocer ese milagro del firmamento terrestre.

\- ¿Nunca has visto un anochecer? -Preguntó el niño.

-Un qué… -Murmuró Venus.

-Lo que acabas de ver. -Dijo Kunzite con una sonrisa. -Se llama anochecer. Y esa enorme piedra plateada, es la luna.

Venus contempló a Kunzite. Con el brillo de la luna él se veía mucho más apuesto que antes. De pronto, el chico cruzó su mirada con la de Venus.

Sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar al unísono. Venus y Kunzite se comenzaron a acercar lentamente hasta que ambos comenzaron a sentir la respiración nerviosa del otro.

-Eres… Eres la persona más linda que he visto. O sea, he conocido a gente linda. Pero tú lo eres más. -Dijo Kunzite torpemente. -Siempre había pensado que eso del amor a primera vista era tonto, pero ahora no parece tanto… Al conocerte, yo…

Venus tomó a Kunzite de su suave cabellera y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Interrumpiendo el pésimo discurso del chico.

Ninguno quería separar sus labios del otro. Venus jamás había sentido nada igual en su vida. Kunzite la hacía sentir como si volara por los cielos y se estrellara contra un suave piso de algodón y sedas recién calentadas en la estufa.

\- ¡Venus! -Gritó Artemis. - ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sólo allá? Te he estado buscando todo el día. Eres la peor ama del mundo. -Dijo el pobre gato entre sollozos.

\- ¿Ese gato acaba de hablar? -Preguntó Kunzite con asombro.

-Lo difícil es hacerlo callar. -Suspiró Venus. -Supongo que debo irme con él a la luna. -La chica de vestido naranjo tomó la mano de Kunzite.

-Te voy a extrañar… -Suspiró el joven.

-Y yo. Pero nos volveremos a ver. De eso estoy segura. -Venus le entregó su collar. El cual contenía el símbolo del planeta venus. -Solo… Solo nunca me olvides, Kunzite.

-Jamás lo haría, Venus. -El joven tomó el collar y se lo llevo al pecho.

Sacó de sus bolsillos un lazo color amarillo y se lo entregó a Venus. Quién no dudó en colocárselo alrededor de su cuello.

-Tu tampoco me olvides, Venus.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Les traigo la extraña historia de amor entre Jedite y Mars XD Espero que les guste y se rían tanto como yo mientras la hacía jejejeje :D**

Capítulo 2: "Jedite y Mars."

Jedite estaba agotado. Odiaba ser el menor de los cuatro reyes celestiales. Sus compañeros siempre lo obligaban a realizar tareas poco heroicas como limpiar los establos de los caballos. Mientras que ellos se divertían haciendo guardia o ayudando al maestro Endymion en la corte.

\- ¿Ya acabaste de limpiar los establos, pequeño? -Le preguntaba Nephrite mientras comía una jugosa manzana.

\- ¡Ya no me llames niño! -Le gritó Jedite. -Tengo trece años. -Murmuró mientras se acomodaba la gigantesca bolsa de basura en su espalda.

\- Tranquilo niño. No sabes de lo que te perdiste. Bueno, tú y Kunzite. Beryl hizo un escándalo que…

\- Espera un momento. ¿Kunzite no estuvo en la corte? -Pregunto el rubio de ojos azules. -Imposible, él jamás falta.

Jedite respetaba y admiraba mucho a Kunzite. No sólo porque fuera el mayor de ellos, sino porque era el más responsable y maduro -A pesar de sólo tener diecisiete años-. Además, él lo trataba con respeto. Algo que jamás hacía Nephrite o Zoisite.

\- No. -El castaño rodó sus ojos con hastío. - ¿A caso no recuerdas? Kunzite pidió al maestro unos días libres para poder visitar a su novia, Venus, en la luna. Y por supuesto que el maestro acepto con mucho gusto. -Sonrió de forma pícara.

\- Porque es la excusa perfecta para poder visitar a Serenity, ¿no? -Jedite sonrió. -El maestro no pierde ninguna posibilidad de poder visitar la luna. ¿Qué mejor pretexto que ir a buscar a Kunzite?

Nephrite estalló en risa.

\- Así es el amor… -Suspiró el castaño. -Algo que tú no conoces por ser tan joven e inexperto. -Continuó el castaño entre risas.

\- ¿Y tú acaso eres un experto? -Preguntó Jedite fastidiado.

\- Se más que tú. Se muuucho más que tú. -El joven de ojos rojizos le arrojó la manzana a medio comer a rubio y se fue mientras tarareaba una canción sobre besos con chispas.

\- Idiota. -Murmuró Jedite mientras recogía la manzana y la dejaba dentro de la bolsa de basura.

La briza fresca de otoño alborotaba su corta y risada cabellera mientras iba a depositar la basura.

Pese a la constante peste de la bolsa en su espalda y el frío que sentía, Jedite disfrutaba esas salidas. Podía estar a solas con sus pensamientos y contemplar el hermoso firmamento estrellado.

-Interesante entrenamiento. -Dijo con sarcasmo una voz femenina.

Jedite se sobresaltó, pisó un charco de agua -el cual pensaba esquivar – y perdió el equilibrio. Resultado, el joven quedó con su pie empapado y con la bolsa de basura reventada en su perfecto traje azulado.

La voz femenina estalló en carcajadas. Jedite se sentía humillado, enojado y muy sucio.

\- ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! -Gritó el joven mientras se colocaba de pie.

De entre las sombras salió una chica más o menos de su edad. Su cabello era negro azabache, largo, liso y sedoso. Sus ojos penetrantes tenían tonalidades violetas y su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro más que la luna llena que se encontraba en el cielo.

\- Soy sailor Mars. -Dijo mientras limpiaba su minifalda escarlata del polvo y hojas secas.

Jedite la recordó. La vio un par de veces en el palacio lunar junto a la princesa Serenity. La verdad es que él no le había prestado mucha atención.

\- ¿Qué haces en este planeta? -Le preguntó el rubio. - ¿Espiando?

\- Pues sí. -Dijo Mars con franqueza. – La pequeña princesa, a quien debo proteger, hizo otro de sus famosos escapes a este planeta. -La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos. -Y por culpa del azar, me tocó a mí venir por ella.

\- Pues estás bastante lejos del palacio. -Dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba las cascaras y otras basuras sólidas.

\- Ella no está en el palacio, apestoso. -Se mofó Mars. -El problema es que no sé en dónde estará.

-Lo más probable es que muy lejos de ti. -Jedite le sacó la lengua.

La pelinegra rodó sus ojos.

-Que infantil eres, enano.

\- ¿Enano? Tengo tu misma estatura, -Jedite quería insultarla, pero era tan hermosa que el joven no sabía que decir. – eh… Cara de bruja.

\- ¿Sólo cara? -El viento cambió de dirección y un circulo de fuego los encerró a ambos.

El joven quedó boquiabierto mientras veía el rostro de satisfacción de Mars. Pero fue cuestión de tiempo para que el joven recordase que odia el fuego.

Jedite levantó sus manos, las cuales expulsaron un viento frio que congeló el circulo de fuego que hizo la sailor pirómana.

\- ¿Estás loca? El fuego es peligroso. -Protestó el joven mientras veía cómo los ojos de la chica se concentraban en él.

\- Guau… -Murmuró la joven. -Asique es cierto. Ustedes también tienen poderes.

\- Si. Pero no solemos mostrárselos al mundo como ciertas personas. Ni menos incendiar un prado perfectamente fértil.

Mars estalló en carcajadas.

\- Eres muy gracioso, niño bonito. -La joven sonrió. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado. -Me encantaría seguir hablando, pero debo ir a buscar a Serenity.

La pelinegra comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, mientras que el corazón de Jedite latía a diez mil por segundo.

\- Este… -Dijo el joven con un pequeño chillido. -Tú no conoces la Tierra. Tal vez te pierdas si vas sola.

\- Y que propones eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Te podría acompañar a buscar a tu princesa. Debe estar junto a mi maestro en el campo de rosas. Yo soy Jedite. Uno de los cuatro reyes celestiales. -El joven hizo una leve reverencia, haciendo que su traje botase un líquido verdoso.

\- Pero primero date un baño, Jedite. -Sentenció la joven.

\- Ajá… -Murmuró el rubio.

-Yo te espero acá. Y más vale que te apures. No tengo toda la noche.

…

Jedite llegó cabalgando sobre un caballo color negro. Su cabello estaba húmedo por el baño y su rostro estaba sonrojado por el roce del frío aire.

\- Veinte minutos. -Murmuró Mars. – Que rápido eres. -Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Hey! El palacio está bastante lejos. -El joven acarició su caballo. -Fue todo un record.

\- Como sea. -Mars le prestó atención al caballo. - ¿No creerás que me subiré a esa bestia?

\- Llegaremos más rápido cabalgando. -Jedite sonrió pícaro. - ¿Le temes acaso? Tranquila. Resoplido no muerde ni arroja fuego como cierta sailor pirómana.

\- Ok… -Dijo de mala gana.

Jedite le brindó la mano a la pelinegra, quien la tomó con delicadeza para subirla al caballo. El rubio sintió como su corazón volvía a latir descontrolado.

La mano de Mars era tan cálida como una reconfortante mañana de verano. Mientras que la mano de Jedite era tan fría como el hielo. Y ambas extremidades unidas, brindaban una sensación maravillosa y única.

\- Guau… -Balbucearon ambos al unísono.

\- Eh… Mi princesa. -Recordó Mars torpemente. -Campo de rosas y eso.

-Oh… Claro. -Jedite la subió al caballo y ambos comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el lugar favorito de Endymion.

\- Asique… Eres lunar. -Dijo Jedite con tono de pregunta.

\- En realidad soy marciana. Provengo del planeta marte. -La pelinegra miró hacia el cielo. -Pero estaba muy sola allí. Llegar a la luna fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Conocí a grandes chicas que se han vuelto casi como mis hermanas. -Sonrió a Jedite. -Y tú, ¿cómo te volviste un sofisticado y hediondo rey celestial?

\- Fue cuando me uní al ejército terrestre. De todos los soldados de aquella generación, el maestro Endymion me mandó a llamar para que formara parte de sus hombres de confianza. -Quedó pensativo. – Nunca supe su motivo. En fin, así me volví el caballero de la paciencia y la armonía.

\- ¿En verdad? -Se mofó Mars. -Pues desde que te conocí, jamás te has mostrado paciente o armónico.

\- Claro que sí. Para haberte soportado tanto…

-Eres un idiota. -Sentenció Mars.

-Y tú una bruja pirómana. -Jedite le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡Apestoso copo de hielo! -Dijo Mars con enojo.

\- ¡Eres la persona más irritante que he conocido! Pero también la más hermosa y simpática…

\- Y tú eres… -Mars parpadeó perpleja. – Espera ¿Qué?

\- Eres la primera chica que me ha hecho sentir… -Jedite se sonrojó. – Es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que siento. Me siento tonto, nervioso, me sudan mis manos frías y me cuesta mirarte sin que todo eso me revuelva el estóma…

Mars lo interrumpió con un suave y tierno beso. Resoplido bajó la velocidad de su cabalgata hasta que paró.

\- Eres un idiota. -Le dijo Mars mientras separaba sus labios. – Eso se llama amor.

\- Y tú…

\- Yo también te amo, imbécil copo de hielo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Los extrañé :) Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de la historia ;) Espero que les guste muchísimo y que me perdonen por no haber publicado antes.**

 **Les adelanto que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia :'c La cual finalizará con la historia de Mercury y Zoisite.**

Capítulo 3: "Nephrite y Jupiter"

Endymion había llegado a la Luna junto a sus cuatro fieles guardianes, con el objetivo de hablar con la reina Serenity sobre asuntos de seguridad.

Sin embargo, Jupiter estaba muy distraída mirando embobada a uno de los guardianes del príncipe, como para concentrarse en la conversación.

El guerrero de cabellos castaños, alto y de ojos rojos penetrantes… El joven que le robó, hace más de tres años, su primer beso. Pero que, sin embargo, jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

La joven de ojos verdes siempre se preguntó por qué. Pero nunca ha obtenido una respuesta.

\- Sé que está preocupada, reina. -Dijo Endymion, con calma fingida. – Pero debe confiar en mí. Encontraremos la causa de esa distorsión maligna.

La reina jugaba con su ajustado vestido. Al parecer, Jupiter no era la única sin lograr centrarse en las palabras del príncipe.

\- Tengo a los mejores guerreros terrestres trabajando. -Continuó él, al comprobar que la reina no parecía querer hablar. – Ahora mismo mi más fiel consejera, Beryl, está recorriendo el planeta completo.

\- Beryl… -Suspiró, pensativa, la reina Serenity. – Veo que tienes todo bajo control. ¿Puedo saber a qué has venido?

Para nadie era un misterio la relación, supuestamente, secreta entre él y la princesa Serenity. La reina estaba bastante irritada por aquella cercanía. Y no ayudaba en nada para sus nervios saber que Kunzite, el líder de los guardianes del príncipe, estuviera en una relación con Venus. O, la más reciente noticia, que Mars comenzó a salir con Jedite.

-Eh… -Endymion perdió un poco la compostura. -Sólo quería informarle sobre nuestros avances.

\- Bien. Entonces eso es todo, príncipe. -La reina estuvo a punto de levantarse, hasta que Endymion se armó de valor.

-En realidad eso no es todo.

La reina se volvió a sentar.

\- Debo saber, reina, ¿por qué se opone a mi relación con la princesa?

Todo el mundo guardó un incómodo silencio. Jupiter podía sentir como unas chispas comenzaban a salir de sus manos -chispas literalmente-

Siempre que se ponía nerviosa perdía el control de sus poderes. Lo que generalmente terminaba con alguien electrocutado.

-Salgan. -Dijo la reina Serenity de manera tajante. -Quiero hablar a solas con el príncipe Endymion de la Tierra.

Ninguna de las cuatro guerreras dudó en salir. Pero los guardianes del príncipe se quedaron como estatuas.

\- Shitennou, ustedes también dejen la habitación. -Dijo el príncipe. -Debo hablar en privado con su majestad, la reina Serenity de la Luna.

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie y salieron del cuarto. Ya estando los ocho afuera, comenzaron a hablar.

\- La reina se veía muy molesta. Y ella jamás se molesta. -Comentó Venus.

\- Yo le dije al maestro que hablar de ese tema con ella era una mala idea. -Se lamentó Kunzite.

La castaña no había notado lo cerca que Nephrite estaba de ella, hasta que él le dirigió una sonrisa incómoda. Era la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos desde su apasionado beso en los jardines artificiales de la Luna.

-Necesito hablar contigo. -Le dijo el joven de ojos rojos.

\- Te escucho. -Murmuró Jupiter.

\- En privado. -El joven miró a los demás guardianes. Todos parecían distraídos especulando sobre cómo le iría al príncipe con su entrevista privada con la reina. -Te espero en los jardines artificiales en los límites de Mare Serenity. Espera diez minutos.

El corazón de Jupiter dio un vuelco. ¿A caso le diría que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella? ¿Le pediría matrimonio? No. Sabía que no. Sólo fue un beso que ocurrió hace mucho.

Esperó los diez minutos y se fue hacia los jardines artificiales. Era el segundo lugar más hermoso de la Luna, sólo opacado por el gigantesco palacio real. La misma reina lo había mandado a construir para el sexto cumpleaños de la princesa. Cuando ella comenzó a mostrar sus primeros intereses en conocer el planeta azul.

\- Justo a tiempo. -Dijo Nephrite.

Se veía asustado. No, aterrado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Le preguntó Jupiter.

\- La guerra se acerca. Y tu princesa corre peligro. -Dijo el joven de traje rojizo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Jupiter quedó perpleja. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Cómo…? -No pudo completar la pregunta. No sabía ni siquiera qué quería preguntar.

\- Seguí a Beryl después de un escándalo que hizo en la corte del maestro Endymion. Quería molestarla un rato por las cosas que dijo. -Levantó sus hombros. -Pero ella corría muy rápido. No la alcancé hasta que entró a una cueva bastante tenebrosa.

-Y… -Apresuró Jupiter.

\- Yo entré a la cueva sigilosamente. -Nephrite acarició su frente. -Beryl estaba hablando con alguien. Decía cosas como que ya no podía seguir esperando. Preguntaba si ya había tomado la energía suficiente para apoderarse del planeta. Yo… Yo me moví para ver con quien hablaba y… Jupiter, era la cosa más horrorosa que he visto. Era una gigantesca masa de energía maligna.

\- Nephrite, le dijiste al…

\- No. No le he dicho a nadie. La Tierra no es segura. No mientras esa cosa esté allí. No mientras Beryl sea sus ojos y oídos. Tú eres a la única que le he dicho porque…

\- ¿Por qué? -El corazón de Jupiter latía a cien por segundo.

\- Ellas me vieron. La masa y Beryl. -Se lamentó. -Me envolvieron en su aura oscura… Tengo miedo… -Su voz se quebró. – Sea lo que estén planeando, yo ya soy una pieza de ellas. -Se estrujó una lágrima. -Pero sé lo que quieren. Quieren apoderarse de la Tierra y de la Luna. Beryl quiere ser la reina de ambos. Y esa cosa quiere el cristal de plata de tu princesa. Debes advertirles a todas apenas volvamos a la Tierra. -El miró perdido en una de las flores. -Tal vez… Tal vez el príncipe se puede quedar un tiempo más en la Luna. Yo le puedo advertir a los demás sobre lo que ocurrió ese día y podemos irnos antes para ganar un poco de tiempo.

\- No. ¡Ustedes no se pueden ir! Si es cierto lo que dices, todos ustedes corren un grave peligro.

Nephrite sólo sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba las manos de Jupiter.

\- Debes prometerme que protegerás al maestro en nuestra ausencia.

\- Pero…

Nephrite besó dulcemente la frente de Jupiter.

\- Por favor…

\- Sólo lo haré si me respondes algo.

El joven se tensó.

\- ¿Qué? Jupiter, no tenemos tiem-

\- ¿Por qué me besaste ese día? Y, ¿por qué me dejaste de hablar? ¿Por qué cuando me has vuelto a dirigir la palabra, lo haces para decirme esto? Pudiste decirle a cualquiera de tus compañeros antes. Todos estamos en la Luna ahora por qué…

Nephrite la calló rápidamente con un beso tierno en la boca.

\- Te dije primero porque este es el único tema de conversación que me obligaba a tragar mis nervios y miedos sobre ti. Si se lo decía a alguien más antes, perdía la oportunidad de volver a acercarme. Te dejé de hablar desde el día en que te besé por primera vez porque tenía miedo en no ser correspondido. Eres la primera persona que me enamoró por completo. No sólo por ser una chica linda, sino porque eres la única que tenía una mirada poderosa que reflejaba valentía y heroísmo. Y ese día quedaste muda. No hiciste ningún sonido. Pensé que no me querías y que había arruinado todo. Y te besé esa vez y te volví a besar… Porque te amo. Te amo, sailor Jupiter.

Los ojos verdes de la joven comenzaron a brillar y las lágrimas brotaron de forma descontrolada. Ella no dijo nada otra vez. Simplemente no podía. Por lo que se limitó a abrazar al joven y besarlo tiernamente. Añorando que aquel momento durase toda la eternidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas tardes! :D aquí les traigo el "capítulo final de la historia" Les pongo eso con comillas porque, mientras leía los comentarios de ésta y de mi historia anterior (si XD siempre los leo porque sus opiniones me son muy importantes :) ) Una de ustedes me dio una brillante idea ;) Por lo que esta historia no tendrá cuatro capítulos, sino cinco.**

 **El quinto capítulo tendrá como objetivo algo que mi malvada y trágica escritura (?) jamás hubiese hecho XD Espero que les guste ;)**

Capítulo 4: "Zoisite y Mercury"

\- ¡Ya no vamos a seguir bajo el opresor control de los lunares! -Gritó Beryl a la multitud de terrestre que la vitoreaba a gritos. – Nos hemos hartado. -Sentenció. -La reina y su insulsa hija creen que están a salvo en aquella roca llena de luz. Están confiadas en su poder. Creen que el cristal de plata las vuelve superiores. -Guardó silencio un tiempo. Mirando los vacíos ojos de los espectadores. - ¿Lo pueden sentir, hermanos? Ese es el poder que nos está regalando nuestra poderosa aliada, Metalia. Ese es el poder que nos permitirá invadir la Luna y asesinar a la realeza de ese lugar. -La gente aplaudía desenfrenada. -Y ella sólo nos pide el cristal de plata. ¿Qué me dicen, hermanos? ¡¿Cuantos están dispuestos a pelear por su libertad?!

Las personas levantaron sus armas al cielo. Gritando hacia la enorme luna llena que iluminaba el firmamento.

En frente de los millones de terrestre, dirigiendo y entregando armas, se encontraban los antiguos guardianes del príncipe Endymion. Los shitennou.

Sus ojos eran color escarlata y sin vida. Zoisite se dirigió hacia Beryl y, con una reverencia, le comenzó a explicar los detalles de la estrategia de ataque.

\- Mi señora, -prosiguió- creemos que la reina Serenity está enterada de nuestra revolución. Por lo que desechamos la idea de un ataque sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo se pudo enterar? -Preguntó Beryl, mientras se probaba una enorme tiara negra en su frente.

Zoisite pensó que se veía fabulosa. Tal como se debe ver una reina de la Tierra. No, tal como se debe ver la reina de todo el universo.

\- Nephrite le dijo algunos detalles a una de las sailors. Al parecer lo manipularon. -El joven de cabellera rubia escupió el suelo. -Es lo único que saben hacer esas embusteras.

\- Así es, mi joven Zoisite. -Dijo Beryl con tono suave, mientras acariciaba el rostro serio de Zoisite. -Es una alegría que todos reaccionaran a tiempo.

\- Mi señora, todos en la Tierra le ofrecemos lealtad incondicional y eterna a usted a nuestra libertadora, Metalia. -El joven tomo la fría y huesuda mano de Beryl, besándola con pasión.

\- Me alegra oírte decir eso, Zoisite. Ya que tengo una misión muy especial para ti.

\- Dígame para qué soy bueno.

\- Oh… -Suspiró Beryl con melancolía. -Tú sabes que la mente del pobre príncipe Endymion fue manipulada por esa princesa lunar. Haciendo que él le diera la vuelta a su planeta y a su gente.

\- Una verdadera pérdida, mi señora. El maestro decidió, incluso, abandonar su planeta amado por ir a vivir a esa roca con la princesa Serenity. -Zoisite apretó sus dientes y sus puños con ira.

\- Pero sabes que no fue culpa de él. Endymion tiene una mente muy débil… Zoisite. Quiero que viajes a la luna y traigas al príncipe acá antes de que comience la batalla.

Zoisite hizo un gesto de amargura. Ir a ese planeta, que manipula las mentes de las personas y que está constantemente observando a los ciudadanos, le hacía sentir nauseas.

\- Sé que te molesta. Pero sólo confío en ti. -Dijo Beryl mientras acariciaba la cola de caballo del joven. -Los otros han tenido… un pasado con las sailors senshi de la princesa. Y sé que, si las vuelven a ver, su mente volverá a ser manipulada. Pero tú, tú has sido el único que ha resistido sus hechizos baratos. Sólo puedo confiar en ti, Zoisite.

\- Lo haré mi señora. Pero sólo por usted, la Tierra y la gran Metalia. Pero por favor, le pido que sólo me otorgue dos horas. Sino regreso con el maestro en dos horas, quiero que comience el ataque.

\- Por supuesto. No esperaba menos de ti. -Beryl besó su boca. Lo cual hizo sentir a Zoisite poderoso y con el deseo de jamás fallarle a esa hermosa mujer.

Zoisite llegó a la luna sin mayor contratiempo. El lugar parecía tranquilo. No se veía preparación ni resistencia contra un ejército de innumerables personas. El rubio sonrió satisfecho. La victoria era segura para su gente.

Caminó por los hermosos pasajes de mármol, buscando algún rastro de su maestro. Pero no se veía por ningún lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó una voz dulce, pero seria.

\- Busco a mi maestro. -El joven se dio vuelta, siguiendo el sonido de aquella voz.

Y allí la vio. Era una de las guardianas de la princesa Serenity. La joven llevaba un traje del mismo color azul que su corta cabellera.

La chica lo miró con cautela. Su rostro pasó de la seriedad al terror.

\- Entonces era cierto. -Su voz le falló. -Cielos, que te han hecho…

\- Abrieron mis ojos. -El joven desenfundó su espada. -Beryl nos dijo la verdad sobre ustedes. Y la gran Metalia se ha compadecido de nuestro dolor y nos brindó el poder necesario para acabar con su reino de terror. -El joven se mordió el labio. No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo eso.

\- Debo informarle a la reina.

\- ¡Tú no le dirás nada a nadie! -Gritó Zoisite, arrojándose sobre Mercury.

\- ¡Burbujas de Mercurio! -Gritó la peli-azul.

Zoisite perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló contra el brillante suelo de mármol.

\- Lo lamento Zoisite. -Se disculpó Mercury. -Pero no te permitiré que le hagas daño a la princesa ni a tu maestro. Sé que eso hubieses querido.

\- ¿Crees que me detendrás con un poco de agua? -El joven se colocó de pie. -Subestimas mi poder. No esperaba menos de una sierva de la luna.

Zoisite levantó su mano y, en ella, se comenzaron a formar un centenar de hojas negras. Arrojándola contra la joven guerrera.

Mercury apenas logró esquivarla.

\- Por favor, Zoisite. No quiero lastimarte… Reacciona. Tú no eres así. Tu eres un fiel guardián del príncipe Endymion. No un sirviente de Beryl.

\- ¿Tratas de manipularme? Yo no soy tan fácil de engañar como el maestro. -El joven alzó su espada y se eyectó en contra de Mercury. - ¡Este será tu fin!

Mercury se puso en posición de ataque. Pero Zoisite frenó en seco a tan sólo unos pasos de la chica de ojos azules. La mirada del joven se posó sobre un pilar del lugar, el cual contenía una Z en ella.

Un recuerdo pasó por la mente del joven. Cuando apenas tenía trece años y había acompañado al príncipe a la luna por primera vez. Él estaba enojado. Odiaba ese lugar tanto como un gato odiaba una rata. Entonces la vio…

Hubo un perturbador silencio en el ambiente. Mercury seguía en posición de pelea. Pero cada momento que pasaba, iba bajando más su guardia.

\- Vete. -Sentenció el rubio. Sus ojos escarlatas se fueron volviendo verde. Ese verde esmeralda que Mercury amaba. -Dile a tu reina que en unos veinte minutos más, la Tierra comenzará un ataque. No podrán contra ellos. Pero tal vez puedan escapar.

\- Zoisite…

Los ojos del joven comenzaban a volverse escarlata de nuevo.

\- No seas tonta. Tu princesa corre peligro y estar perdiendo tiempo valioso conmigo. – El joven dio vuelta la espada a su dirección, apuntando a su pecho.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! -Gritó Mercury con desesperación.

\- Recuerdas… Cuando hablamos por primera vez. -Él sonrió. -Cuando me regañaste por poner mi inicial en ese pilar de mármol. Tú, aparte de decirme idiota y de darme una cátedra de cuánto tiempo tardaron en construir cada pilar, me preguntaste por qué vine a este lugar si lo odiaba.

Mercury asintió.

\- Yo te respondí… Te respondí que vine porque mi maestro me lo pidió. Y yo haría cualquier cosa por él… Le daría mi vida si fuese necesario algún día. -Zoisite le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura. -Y ese día llegó. -Con determinación, Zoisite clavó la espada en su pecho. Mientras caía agonizante, vio a Mercury correr tras él.

El joven sintió como esa energía oscura que había envuelto su cuerpo se iba en dirección a la Tierra.

\- Era un peligro… Que yo siguiera viviendo… Un peligro para todas las personas que amo.

\- ¡No es cierto! Eres un idiota. -Gritó Mercury entre lágrimas. -Podríamos…

\- Beryl ya me había tomado… Como una de sus marionetas… -Continuó con su respiración entrecortada. -Era… Cuestión de tiempo… Que volviera a caer.

Mercury tomó su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su larga cabellera rubia.

\- Eres… Eres el más grande guardián que el príncipe pudiera haber tenido. -Dijo torpemente y levemente sonrojada.

Zoisite levantó su mano y estrujó una las lágrimas de la peli-azul. Una sonrisa alegre iluminó su rostro.

-Cielos… Cuatro años han pasado… Y aún no aprendes a coquetear… Yo… También… T-Te… amo… -Los ojos de Zoisite perdieron su brillo y se quedaron fijos en el firmamento lleno de estrellas.

Mercury tomó su mano y besó tiernamente su frente.

\- Nunca te olvidaré, amor. -Le susurró. – Juro que tu muerte no será en vano. Protegeré a mi princesa y a tu príncipe como si fuera el mío. Aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aquí está el capítulo final *w* (aunque es más como un extra XD ). Cuando estaba escribiendo, me di cuenta que el título de la historia no tenía sentido jejejeje Así que, aprovechándome un poco de este capítulo, decidí poner el por qué este fic se llama "rapsodia de amor".**

 **Espero que disfrutaran esta historia tanto como yo :) Me encanta saber que les gusta lo que escribo :D Y trato de ser lo más original a la hora de crear una historia :D**

 **Saludos! Y les adelanto que estoy pensando en otro fic de la serie-manga e.e Si quieren dejar comentarios sobre de que tema les gustaría, no duden que lo leeré y lo tendré en cuenta ;)**

Capítulo 5: "Rapsodia de amor"

Hoy era un día muy especial para todos en la Tierra. La princesa. No, la neo reina Serenity, se casaría con el rey Endymion. Minako, Rei, Mako y Ami no cabían de la felicidad.

\- Sé que está al borde de lo incorrecto. Que romperé una de las reglas supremas. Y lo más probable es que me traiga consecuencias más adelante con la guardiana del caldero, Mamo. -Le decía Usagi a Mamoru. Quienes dentro de unas horas dejarían de utilizar esos nombres.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Minako. Quien había llegado acompañada con Rei, Ami y Mako.

\- No es un buen indicio pelear antes de una boda, Usagi. -Dijo Ami, cerrando un ojo.

\- Usako. -Murmuró Mamoru, alzando una ceja.

\- Ellas han hecho todo por mí. Y han renunciado a cosas que nadie, en su sano juicio, renunciaría. Se lo merecen. Y no discutiré más sobre el asunto.

\- ¿Qué está…? -Murmuró Rei.

\- Olvídenlo. -Dijo la chica de peinado de bombón. Haciendo un gesto minimizador con su mano. -Antes de la boda, iremos a un concierto de violín.

\- ¿No se supone que las fiestas son después de la ceremonia? -Preguntó Rei.

\- Además, sólo quedan dos horas para que comience la boda.

\- No es una fiesta. -Suspiró Usagi. -Es un importante recital encabezado por Michiru. La pobre no podía ir a la boda y a su concierto al mismo tiempo. Por lo que retrasé la ceremonia. La cual comenzará a media noche.

Las cuatro se miraron con resignación. Cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza a Usagi, no había fuerza en el universo que la detuviera.

\- Entonces… Era de eso que peleabas con Mamoru, ¿no?

\- Si, como sea. -Dijo rápido. - ¿Qué tal si se adelantan? Mamo y yo debemos hacer varias llamadas sobre el retraso de la boda. -Usagi las dejó en el pasillo, mientras ella entrecerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Ok… -Dijeron las cuatro al unísono.

Mientras se iban, Minako vio de reojo como Mamoru le entregaba a Usagi una caja de vidrio.

\- Asique los tortolos sólo querían un momento de privacidad. -Murmuró la rubia mientras caminaba junto a sus amigas.

\- Que romántico… -Murmuró Mako. - ¿Qué le habrá regalado?

\- Sea lo que sea, se lo veremos en el concierto. -Dijo Rei.

…

\- Cielos, esa Usagi nunca puede ser puntual. -Murmuró Minako, mientras miraba su reloj. -Quedan tres minutos para que comience el concierto.

\- No sé por qué te sorprende. -Suspiró Rei. -Al menos conseguimos buenos lugares.

\- Somos las guerreras guardianas de la futura reina. Y asistimos a un concierto de la gran sailor Neptune. -Sonrió Ami. -Siempre tendremos excelentes lugares.

\- ¡Chicas! -Gritó Usagi.

\- Al fin. -Suspiraron las cuatro. - ¿Dónde estás?

El lugar estaba oscuro. No se veía nada ni nadie alrededor.

\- ¡En el balcón! ¡Suban! -Les gritó.

Las cuatro subieron. Lamentando tener que dejar sus tan buenos lugares.

\- Pudiste decirnos que… -La voz de Rei se quebró.

\- No puede ser. -Dijo Minako entre lágrimas. – Usagi…

\- Ustedes siempre han estado a mi lado. Creo que se los debía… Nunca supe cómo pagarles los siglos que han cuidado de mí. Hasta que Mamo me habló de ellos y…

Las cuatro no dejaron acabar a su futura reina y corrieron a los brazos, a los protectores brazos de los únicos hombres que han amado.

Usagi abrazó a Mamoru. Ambos sonrieron mientras veían la romántica escena.

\- Te dije que jamás te olvidaría. -Murmuró Kunzite mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello de Minako.

\- Si me olvidaste. -Le respondió Minako entre lágrimas. -Pero lo importante no es recordarnos siempre. Lo que me importa es que siempre nos volvamos a enamorar.

\- Siempre amé esta sensación única que ocurre cuando nos tomamos de las manos. -Suspiró Rei mientras jugaba con la fría mano de Jedite. -Mi pequeño copo de nieve.

\- No puedo creer que te extrañaría tanto, Sailor pirómana. -El joven de ojos azules sonrió, mientras Rei golpeaba suavemente la cara del más joven de los shitennou.

\- ¿Te he dicho cuánto me enloquece tu mirada? -Preguntó Nephrite mientras acariciaba el rostro de Mako.

\- ¿Y yo te he dicho cuánto he deseado tener un momento que durase para toda la vida a tu lado?

\- Cuidaste bien de mi maestro. -Dijo Zoisite mientras abrazaba a Ami.

La joven se alejó un poco de su lado.

\- Ahora mira quién olvidó cómo coquetear. -Sonrió la joven de cabello azul. -Deja de hablar y bésame, idiota.

Un violín comenzó a oírse en la lejanía. Su sonido era dulce y lento… Perfecto para ese momento, el cual era sólo el comienzo de una nueva era de paz y felicidad. Ya no sólo para Usagi y Mamoru, sino que también -y muy merecido- para las sailors senshi y los shitennou.


End file.
